A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As the capabilities of such devices increases, packaging the internal circuitry and components becomes a critical issue, and the room within the form factors for such devices becomes increasingly scarce.